


Drifting ties

by Shin_Malphur



Category: Destiny (Video Games), TheDrifter
Genre: Dom/sub, Drunk Sex, F/M, M/M, Multi, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 16:36:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19321990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shin_Malphur/pseuds/Shin_Malphur
Summary: A routine visit to hand in some bounties shifts into something much, much more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I adore the Drifter, and i want to do so damn much with him, his character is so bloody complex i love it XD. Lets hope i can write as well as i fantasise! suffice to say i tried my best? I hope you enjoy regardless! This specific chapter takes place just before the allegiance quest!.

Your heart beats gently faster as you hand your completed bounties over to the robed vagrant before you. He looks them over, and as your eyes rise to scan his features, you catch the beginnings of an amused smirk hinting at the edges of his lips. 

“You know… you always complete these things a lil too fast?” The drifter says as the smirk broadens. You feel your cheeks flush with color and you turn away, you decide to play it off as coincidence.

“You always restock them today.. I'm efficient, my fireteam wants to do the raid by next week and.. Well…” Your words begin to leave you, and its all because of his eyes. As you spoke the Drifter had looked up, up from the bounties that now lay strewn on the boxes piled beside him, so that his gaze was now firmly fixed on your face. You weren't prepared for the intensity his eyes would bring with them, the pressure that they would place on your chest. You clear your throat, much to the Drifters amusement, and feel your cheeks flush further as you re-rail your train of thought. 

“I find your bounties easier than anyone else's…” You rub the back of your neck, feeling the heat of your skin as you mumble “I love playing gambit..and...”. Your eyes widen as you realize what you were just about to say. You couldn't have been about to…. I mean yes you enjoy the game he runs, and you'd be lying if you didn't admit you had dreamt about him, but to say you love him would be insane. To admit you love the wild and exciting things he yells in the heat of your invasion, that you love the way he screams, and that whenever he does it his voice sets your nerves on fire. Your mind is racing as he speaks up. 

“And?..” The Drifter purrs. Your eyes shoot up as your his tone flows through you, low and smooth, and as you take in his form you are caught by those damn eyes again. He’s leaning back against the railing of the hangar now, arms folded across his chest. His head is cocked to the side and his lips are drawn into an amused and predatory smirk. You swallow dryly, your words long consumed by the beautifully dangerous creature in front of you. The Drifter kicks off the railing, and closes the distance between you.

All you have time to do is intake a sharp breath and raise your hands to your chest.. Because now he’s on you, his grip tight around your wrists as he leans close, those eyes consuming that last shred of coherent thought in your mind. He presses your wrists to your chest, and you step back instinctually, dancing to the music of his touch and before you know it you feel the cool metal of the hangar pressed up against your back. 

“D-drift-” You stutter, your voice barely able to escape from your throat before he leans down and cuts you off, his voice husky in your ear. 

“Eli….My name is Eli…” 

You blink, your body trembling with adrenaline. 

“Eli..?” You say, sounding unsure of the word. In fact you are, convinced that the surprise and adrenaline had just caused you to start hearing things, until you feel him nod gently beside you,

“Damn....” The drifter murmurs as he pulls back, his grip on your wrists loosening to a hold. You look up at him as he glances to the side, the usually suave rogue guardian flashing what almost seems like an expression of embarrassment, before he collects himself and meets your eyes. 

“don't you go tellin anyone that though right? A businessman like me’s gotta keep up appearances.” 

You nod, your eyes flashing down to his hands on your wrists then back up to his face, he notices and lets you go. Your arms drop to your sides. 

“Sorry i….” The Drifter seems to struggle to find the right words, and as he struggles your eyes drift to his lips, your heart in your throat. 

“You wanna get a drink?” he finally manages. You blink, your ears ringing slightly. 

“A drink?” 

“Yeah… a drink.” The Drifter murmurs, his eyes avoiding yours. His unsure expression and tone aren't fair, to think that this predatory creature before you could be…. Cute. It had seemed that the traveler would fall before that would happen. But still here he is, being cute, and you decide for the first time in your new life to follow not your intellect, but your body. 

“Sure?” you manage, proud of how your voice seemingly isn't giving away what a mess you are inside.

 

\----- One drink too many later -----

Why are his lips so pretty? You wonder as you listen to Eli talk. He speaks about the time before the city, the time of the iron lords and rogue guardians, and you cling to every one of his words. And as you listen intently, your body buzzing from the alcohol you have been drinking, you cant help yourself but think that his voice sounds too…. Tame?. The soft speaking voice contrasting his usual manic and wild casts durin gambit. You think about how he would sound screaming your name. 

“Guardian?” Eli’s voice snaps you out of your fantasy. You clear your throat and sit up.

“Yes?” 

“You uh…” he chuckles, his hand moving up to slowly run a finger along the rim of his glass.  
“Look staring’s fine and all but…” his eyes lock onto your own, and you feel your face heat up.  
“A look like that… well that's just askin for somethin…” he purrs, a smirk pulling at his lips. His smolder successfully breaks your drunken veil of control and you feel an urge push itself to the forefront of your mind. You watch as his expression shifts in response to a smirk that forms on your lips as you lean forward.

“Would you rather i beg for it?” You attempt to purr back. Its not until the words leave your mouth and enter the space between you and Eli though that you actually think about them. Your face goes red, your eyes widen, and your hand clasps your mouth shut. His amused whistle in response really doesn't help,and you stare down at the table, wishing you could be part of the furniture. Eli’s hand tapping the table raises your gaze. He’s sat with his cheek in his palm, elbow resting on the table. His eyes are hooded and burning as he opens his mouth to speak. 

“Your ship or mine?” 

\---- One drunk transmat later ----

You look around the small shipping container within the Derelict that Eli seems to reside in, and you admire his ass as he clears some of the box’s and debris that stand between the two of you and his small bed. 

“It ain't much i know...” He says after glancing back at you looking around. 

You shake your head in drunken defiance.

“I like it!” 

This earns an amused chuckle from him. And as he sits down on the now cleared bed, he looks up at you, eyes surprisingly warm. 

“Are you sure you want this…” 

You are taken about by the sincerity of the question. He looks so serious, and you cant help the fact that the seriousness of the situation does sober you up a bit. You nod slowly, your eyes never leaving his. 

“I want you…” you murmur. Speaking your mind for the first time in years. 

You hear a soft exhale of relief from the rogue light bearer, and are perplexed when you hear the bed creak as he stands and makes his way over to you, You feel his warm breath on the back of your neck. 

“Close your eyes Darlin…” he purrs against your skin. You feel a shiver flow throughout your body and a warmth begins to pool in your abdomen. You do as you are told.

“O-okay.” 

It starts with your belt. You hear him move around you, your nerves on fire as you listen closely, and when you feel his fingers hook beneath the waist of your armor your breath hitches in your throat. You feel your body buzz from each of his touches as he slowly removes your clothing one item at a time. By the time you are left in just your underwear the evidence of your arousal is plain for him to see, and you know it, even with your eyes closed you can feel it. Your face burns as you hear him whistle again, the embarrassment only fueling the tension building in your core. 

“Well aint that a sight~” You hear him say under his breath. 

“I-its because im dru- ah!” your sentence is interrupted by your voice jumping in response to a firm slap on your ass. You barely have time to register the throb of pleasure the pain gives you before his hand is on you, your arousal in his palm, his voice is in your ear. 

“Good guardians shouldn't talk back…” He growls, biting your neck and earning an involuntary mewl of pleasure from your lips. You immediately press your lips together, nodding. And this show of obedience grants you the reward of his hand slipping between the thin layer of cloth separating your skin. You lean forward and moan into his neck at the feeling of contact, finally. And just like that you are his. 

He seems to know your body like its his own, every movement he makes sends electricity through your body, every kiss and every bite edging you that little bit further. You keep your forehead resting on his shoulder as he teases you, he doesn't even make a sound when you begin to kiss his neck. Even when you bite him out of frustration all it earns is a low grunt and a hand in your hair. The sensations begin to get too strong, you feel tears pool at the edges of your lashes as your release approaches fast, and Eli’s hands bring you to that edge masterfully. He feels you swell and leans close to your ear, the warmth of his body enclosing you as you feel yourself tipping over the edge. 

“Who’s are you?” he growls, the predatory smile audible in his voice. You barely manage to string together a reply. 

“Im- Fuck! Eli im yours!” You moan as you fall. You lean into his touch fully, your mind full of stars and him as your legs turn to jelly. Your hips buck against him as the tears fall, your love for the man holding you overflowing as your body breaks in his arms. 

You tremble, the aftershocks of your orgasm robbing you of any strength you may have had, and you hear a soft whistle come from Elier as he encircles you in his arms. He washes you gently in the small shower near the rear end of the Derelict, and you let him. Your mind still buzzing from the heat and what had just happened. It passes in a blur, him sitting you on the desk as he changes the sheets, him lifting you and you looping your arms around his neck, him placing you down on the bed. And as your mind returns to you, you look up at Eli’s back, your heart full of warmth. And you reach out to slip your hand up the back of his shirt. Not for any motivated reason, just to feel his skin, to feel him directly, to remind yourself that he is real. 

“You know who i am right?... you know what kind of a man i am…” He murmurs from his position sat on the edge of the bed. The two of you remain silent for a moment, and after that moment you scoot up, and tangle your hand in his hair. 

“I know…. Im a warlock… im not naive” You murmur as you rest your forehead against the back of his neck. 

Eli chuckles softly. 

“Not sure which of those two things scare me more.”


	2. Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a night of passion, you mull over your decisions in the afterglow. Amidst this however, a parting gift goes a little... too far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Im kinda tempted to change the tense I’m writing in… after the first two draughts of this chapter I’m now realising the shitshow that is second person writing! Let me know if a change in writing style would ruin it for you guys. Anyhow, enjoy the second chapter! hope you like ~

Your fingers ghost over the Drifters back through the thin barrier of his shirt. They rise and fall as they trace over the muscular architecture of the rogue light bearers form, feeling the rise of scars and the slight softness of the muscle beneath. He remains silent as you explore, as you feel and take in the man before you. He seems guarded. Even with his back towards you, you can still sense his unease. The afterglow of your combined pleasure now ebbing away. Much like how your heavy pants have now become less and less synced, now shifted into soft, shallow breaths, leaving behind only an echo of the intensity you had both shared such a short while ago. It’s not until you press your lips to the rear of his neck, slipping your hand beneath the waist of his shirt to stroke up his bare back, that he pipes up and breaks the silence.

“You planning on sticking around Warlock?” He says in a low husky voice, there’s a softness to it, but his tone is predominantly distant. 

“hmm…” You murmur.

Your hand that had been moving along his lower back now drifts back down. You pull away from his neck, the taste of him still lingering on your tongue as you cast your eyes down. You fold your hands on your lap and sit back.

“Logic would… well you know the real answer to that question.” You say, the ghost of a chuckle accenting your words. Eli lets that sit in the air for a moment.

“Beds yours if you want it, ships cold alone, could use a warm body every now and then but…” He seems to choose his words carefully now, as if picking them out of the air. 

“Don’t want you catching anything… serious. It’s a fucked-up world us light bearers live in. And I’ve lived in it a long time.”

Your hand has returned to trace his bare back now, and as you do his form seems to almost relax.

“Got a lot of people who’d want my head on a platter y’know. Wouldn’t want my misdeeds to affect a lovely up and coming guardian now would i?” 

As he says the last few words he turns, cupping your cheek in his palm, his face suddenly inches from your own. You blink, taken aback by how swiftly the movement was executed, and your cheeks flush from the sudden closeness. Eli’s eyes are soft and mischievous, the hint of a smirk on his lips accentuating this fact. For a moment though however, his brows twitch down, a seriousness falling over his expression. 

“You understand? If you want out, just say the word.”

He murmurs, his thumb tracing along your bottom lip. You almost instinctively you open for him, parting your lips a margin without even thinking. This automatic response seems to please him greatly, as his serious expression falters slightly, revealing a triumphant look hiding just beneath. You take a second to clear your thoughts, your eyes drifting down Eli’s torso. You can’t concentrate when you look at his face. His eyes, his lips, you silently swear they will one day be your undoing. 

“I understand. Like I said…” You reach up to wrap your arms around the others neck, surprising him.

“I’m not naïve.” 

The Drifter studies your expression closely as you speak, searching for any hints of deception. After a moment, it seems he finds none.

“Good...” He purrs.

Your eyes glance up as you feel a finger under your chin coax your face to meet the others. And suddenly, he is on you, his warm lips pressed to yours with an urgency you were not prepared for. You quickly return the kiss but it’s a feeble attempt, breathless compared to how fiercely he had just taken your lips. He grins into the kiss and deepens it, his hand drifting to your lower back to pull your hips flush to his. You feel immediately a warmth begin to pool in your abdomen, a yearning slowly coming to the surface. But you know you can’t, you need to head home, you need to leave. But… his touch is so infective. So addictive. His lips move down your jaw and begin to ravage your neck. And with that? You melt completely. Home can wait, the world can wait, for now the only thing that exists are his lips and his touch. The only thing you need is this kiss, this touch. He pulls away, placing smaller kisses now, dotting them down your neck and along your collarbone. 

“God you’re too easy…” He purrs, his breath hot against your neck. 

“So are you…” You retort breathlessly. 

This earns you a chuckle, and as he pulls away to admire his work, and with that you finally snap out of your heavy-lidded haze. Your eyes grow wide, and you dart out of the bed and straight to the nearest mirror. 

“Y-you mother fu-!”

You are interrupted by Eli howling with laughter on the bed. You are staring at your neck, your shirt pulled down to reveal a myriad of small bruises lining your neck and collarbone. A million things flash in your head. What will your ghost say? What will the vanguard think? What will your fireteam think? You eventually just groan, squatting down and hugging your legs, your head lulled forward in defeat.

“For fuck sake…” you mutter. The arousal that had been playing havoc with your mind was now all but gone, replaced with a deep and vexing embarrassment. 

The Drifter during your breakdown had been busy taking great amusement in your anguish, however now you hear him slip off the bed, and pad over beside you. He places a hand on the back of your neck. 

“I think they’re pretty… suits you.” 

He chuckles, helping you up. You glare for a moment, and they are taken in again by those damn eyes. You take a sharp intake of breath, and sigh, pressing your forehead to his shoulder. 

“Ask next time.” You say, your tone sharper and more commanding than you’d meant.

The drifter tenses a moment.

“I- yes.” He murmurs, and you almost chuckle, he sounds like a child being scolded. 

You pull away, and when you take in his expression your falter. He looks serious, almost guilty, and for the first time since you met him, he is avoiding your eyes. A pang of guilt flashes in your heart, but you hold steadfast in your conviction.

“I need to go… I have a strike in a few hours I need some rest or ill be more useless that Zavala.” You say, a hand rising to rest of Eli’s shoulder. 

He nods, not saying a word, instead taking the hand you had placed and moving it up to cup his cheek. He holds it there. 

“You uh… want a parting gift?” You say softly, glancing into his eyes as your cheeks flush. 

He frowns, and slowly and suspiciously nods. You swallow hard, and then drop to your knees.  
His immediate reaction is surprise and what almost seems like fear. And you grin, a devilish urge forming in the back of your mind as you lean forward and kiss his length through his underwear. As soon as your lips make contact his fear shifts to yearning, and a sly grin spreads across his face.

“Well now… how could I say no this view.” He purrs.

A coy smirk pulls at your lips and you lean forward, hooking the waistband of his underwear with your fingers and pulling them down. Eli hisses softly at the sudden exposure, his hand drifting to stroke your hair. You lean forward, placing kisses on his hips, before placing a single kiss just above his length. A soft growl emanates from the others throat as you purposely avoid direct contact, and his hand moves from stroking to gripping your hair. 

“Hey now… what kind of gift do-“

You cut him short with a long lick up his length. And you grin as his breath hitches into a shaky ‘oh fuck’. You repeat the action, your hands drifting to rest on his hips as you place kisses along his shaft and on the head. With each kiss he gets harder, his chest rises and falls quicker, and his grip on your hair gets tighter. Once he is fully hard you gaze up at him, and cock your head, the devilish urge dictating your actions now. You feign innocence.

“I hope you enjoyed that gift?” You say softly.

His eyes widen, and then narrow. He grits his teeth, and his grip in your hair becomes what would be painful if not for the heat of your own arousal. 

“Playin’ it like that are we… okay Warlock. If that was my gift.” His words become a growl, he is playing into your taunting, and it’s making your body sing. “Then here’s yours~” He purrs, before roughly jerking your mouth to his cock. 

Your hand drifts down to your own underwear to palm yourself as he forces you to kiss along him once again. You extend your tongue and allow him to move as he wills. The control and pace now completely in his hands. He brings your mouth just in front of him.

“Open.” He orders in a low growl. You do as told, opening your mouth, eyes locked on his above you. His eyes are burning with want, causing your abdomen to burn with the same level of lust. 

As soon as you open, he presses forward, you take him in and tears pool in your eyes when he doesn’t stop, not until your lips press to the base of his shaft. Eli lets out a hiss as he lets go of your hair.

“If you can’t make me cum in one minute, I’m painting that ass red.” He purrs, stroking your hair softly. The softness of the action almost making the threat that much more intimidating. It makes you burn up. 

You quickly start frantically working along his length, swirling your tongue when you recede and going as deep as you can when you proceed. With each pump his breathing becomes more laboured, his abdomen gets tighter. And as he swells in your mouth it acts as encouragement, so you speed up, you take him deeper. And your efforts are rewarded at first with low moans, and soon enough full-blown growls as he bucks his hips in rhythm with your movements. You feel him swell more.

“F-uck im goi-“ He is cut off when you take him all the way in. As deep as you can go. His hands ball in your hair as he grits his teeth, and you triumphantly feel his forced orgasm release within you. Eli’s breathing is laboured and heavy, his brow drawn in exasperated shock.

“Fuck you don’t play around.” He says breathlessly, stroking your hair. 

You slowly pull back, sucking hard as you do, earning another low moan from the other. Before finally you pull away completely. Looking up at Eli with heavy lids and an empty mouth. You make sure to show him, your eyes locked on his face, gauging his response. He Seems surprised, and then pleased, probably not having expected that kind of treatment so soon. He traces a finger down your cheek, chewing his bottom lip. 

“Well… that was one hell of a parting gift.” He purrs. 

You chuckle breathlessly, standing. 

“Then make sure you remember it…” 


End file.
